Coeur balafré
by Lealyn
Summary: "Tout en continuant à le regarder, ses yeux entrèrent une nouvelle fois en connexion avec ceux de Bill. Elle y lisait une nouvelle émotion : la provocation. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil, stupéfaite de créer cette réaction chez le jeune homme. Elle n'était pas dupe, son observation ne lui avait pas échappé, et maintenant, il la regardait avec des yeux remplis de défi."


**Heyyyyy !**

 **Me voilà, aujourd'hui, avec un petit OS suite à un défi donné par ma chère amie Lily-Jem !**

 **Je sais, je sais, vous vous dîtes "Oui mais elle n'a pas terminé Situation Inconfortable"... ... ... Il est prévu que je la termine, rassurez-vous. J'ai eu une année compliquée, et j'ai perdu mon amie Motivation. Aussi, j'ai des idées pour la terminer, mais je ne veux pas bâcler la fin. La fanfic sera très certainement réécrite en même temps que je publierai la fin, histoire de bieeeeeen faire les choses !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier, malgré la rareté du pairing choisi :)**

 **Merci à mes amies bêtas lectrices Lyra Muushya et ma Drici choupette pour leurs avis et leur correction ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos reviews ;) !**

 **Lealy**

* * *

 **Cœur balafré**

A la fin de leur sixième année, il n'y avait pas eu de retour en train pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Albus Dumbledore n'était plus et le Survivant et ses amis n'étaient plus en sécurité, pas même dans le Poudlard Express. Il n'y avait pas eu non plus de retour chez ses parents pour Hermione, du moins pas à l'instant même où le Portoloin les avait tous déposés dans une prairie elle-ne-savait-où. Les Aurors qui les avaient accompagnés leur avaient indiqué que pour des raisons de sécurité, d'autres Aurors de confiance avaient été envoyés chez eux pour apposer des sorts de protection, afin qu'ils ne soient pas repérés – du moins plus difficilement – par les Mangemorts à la solde de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione avait le cœur lourd : elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre ses parents, alors même qu'elle avait besoin de « normalité » et de réconfort après la grosse année qu'elle venait d'endurer. Pourtant, elle savait que cette sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait pour la suite. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient silencieux leurs accompagnateurs avaient trouvé cela étrange, mais suite aux récents événements, ils s'étaient bien gardés de les questionner. Après tout, Harry avait vu son mentor mourir devant ses yeux, par la main de l'un des hommes en qui ce dernier avait le plus confiance. Le jeune homme comprenait encore moins pourquoi le plus grand sorcier du siècle avait accordé sa confiance à un ancien Mangemort, qui l'avait trahi au point même de le tuer malgré ses supplications.

Qu'il avait été dur pour eux les premiers jours de trouver le sommeil… Harry ne cessait de hurler la nuit, rêvant de choses et d'autres concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ressassant encore et encore la scène de la Tour d'Astronomie. Seulement deux jours après être revenu de Poudlard, Harry avait été autorisé à retourner chez les Dursley, mais il avait été prévenu que ce n'était pas pour des vacances tranquilles. Il allait devoir, pour la protection de sa seule famille, leur expliquer la situation du mieux qu'il le pourrait et les faire partir provisoirement. Non sans une grimace à l'idée de devoir, encore, retourner à Little Whinging, il avait dit au revoir à ses amis, qu'il ne reverrait qu'avant son anniversaire.

Hermione, quant à elle, devait patienter encore quelques jours avant de revenir chez elle. Elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait une tâche similaire à accomplir. Elle était l'amie de Harry Potter, une née-moldue de surcroît, et par conséquent ses parents étaient en danger. Ils étaient une cible trop facile pour l'atteindre. Elle avait déjà réfléchi à quelques plans pour les mettre en sécurité un seul avait retenu toute son attention. Connaissant ses parents, l'unique solution était de leur infliger un sort d'oubli. Elle devait effacer de leur mémoire toute trace d'elle-même, afin qu'ils ne cherchent pas à la retrouver avant l'anéantissement total de Voldemort. Finalement, elle n'était pas mécontente de devoir rester chez les Weasley quelques temps encore, redoutant le moment où elle devrait agir.

Ainsi, elle se trouvait là dans l'un des fauteuils du salon du Terrier, un livre dans les mains qu'elle n'avait même pas ouvert. Cela montrait clairement dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait. Elle soupira et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la petite fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Elle guettait le retour de quelques-uns des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient partis en mission de reconnaissance. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, ils auraient déjà dû être revenus depuis au moins une bonne heure. Elle se tourna vers la cuisine, et aperçut Molly Weasley, elle aussi devant sa fenêtre à regarder au loin, espérant les apercevoir. Deux de ses enfants faisaient partie du groupe : Charlie et Bill. L'angoisse de ne pas les revoir devait très certainement la prendre aux tripes. Hermione la rejoignit.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose faire pour aider Mrs Weasley ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oh, Hermione, non non non, le repas est prêt. Enfin si, éventuellement, il y a la table à mettre, ils ne vont certainement pas mettre trois heures à rentrer.

Elle avait dit cette phrase comme pour se rassurer elle-même, la jeune fille le savait. Mais elle ne dit rien, et entreprit de disposer le couvert afin que tout soit prêt pour le moment où ils allaient revenir. La tension était palpable il n'y avait pas à dire, les prochains mois allaient être compliqués.

oOo

Ils étaient rentrés trois quarts d'heure après la conversation des deux femmes. Leur mission avait été un succès d'après Kingsley, et ils s'étaient tous mis à table de bon cœur, affamés. Molly avait été rassurée de voir tout le monde rentrer sain et sauf, et avait pris chacun de ses fils dans ses bras. Sa réaction faisait franchement réfléchir Hermione, et la confortait dans son choix de s'effacer de la mémoire de ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas infliger à sa mère la douleur, l'angoisse, l'inquiétude de ne peut-être jamais la revoir, ni à son père d'ailleurs.

La petite troupe se mit à table, et elle se retrouva entre Ron et Ginny. L'atmosphère était toujours un peu tendue, mais Arthur brisa le silence en racontant une petite anecdote sur sa journée au Ministère. Il était devenu Directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection sous le mandat du remplaçant de Fudge, Scrimgeour. Sa petite histoire fit rire la tablée, et détendit tout le monde d'un coup. Ginny entama la conversation avec ses frères, concernant un match de Quidditch qui avait opposé les Harpies de Holyhead aux Canons de Chudley. Ron montrait clairement son mécontentement face à la défaite des Canons, qu'il supportait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les jumeaux profitèrent de l'occasion pour railler leur petit frère, et Hermione sourit devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait décroché de la conversation elle ne s'intéressait pas au Quidditch, trouvant ce sport absolument barbare. Malgré tout, voir son meilleur ami bouder était plutôt drôle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de l'aîné des Weasley. Bill la fixait ; elle lisait dans ses yeux tout un tas d'émotions, dont l'inquiétude et la tristesse. La tristesse, elle devinait sans mal d'où elle provenait. Sa relation avec Fleur Delacour s'était terminée au lendemain de la bataille de la Tour d'Astronomie, après qu'il eut été défiguré par Fenrir Greyback. Il avait été gravement blessé, manquant de perdre son œil gauche. Même s'il avait été pris en charge rapidement par Mrs Pomfresh à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, elle lui avait certifié qu'il garderait des cicatrices à vie. L'ancienne élève de Beaux-Bâtons avait mal pris la nouvelle, bien plus que le principal concerné, et avait rompu, lui avouant qu'elle ne pourrait assurément pas supporter de passer sa vie aux côtés d'un homme brisé et balafré. Une dispute avait éclaté dans l'infirmerie, et Mrs Pomfresh avait dû intervenir pour que son blessé ait droit au repos nécessaire à sa condition.

Personne ne s'y était attendu chez les Weasley, si bien que Molly, d'habitude si protectrice envers ses enfants, n'avait même pas réagi, et la jeune femme était repartie en France comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bill n'avait pas souhaité s'appesantir sur le sujet et avait coupé court à tous les plans échafaudés par ses proches pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait prétexté avoir une blessure plus importante à soigner : son visage. Il s'était muré dans le silence depuis, et ne prononçait que des phrases banales seulement pour ne pas paraître malpoli en communauté.

Hermione ne se défendit pas de laisser ses yeux se balader sur les détails des cicatrices qui ornaient le visage du rouquin. Le Mangemort ne l'avait pas raté. Elle voyait d'ici que la plaie suintait encore, malgré le baume magique qu'il devait appliquer souvent d'après les recommandations de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elle imaginait sans peine que cela devait être franchement désagréable. Tout en continuant à le regarder, ses yeux entrèrent une nouvelle fois en connexion avec ceux de Bill. Elle y lisait une nouvelle émotion : la provocation. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil, stupéfaite de créer cette réaction chez le jeune homme. Elle n'était pas dupe, son observation ne lui avait pas échappé, et maintenant, il la regardait avec des yeux remplis de défi.

Ils furent coupés dans leur échange silencieux par l'arrivée de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, venus annoncer à Hermione que la maison de ses parents était désormais sécurisée, et qu'elle pouvait y revenir dès qu'elle le voudrait. Elle les remercia, et le repas se termina non sans quelques regards volés entre les deux sorciers.

oOo

C'était fait. Elle venait d'effectuer ce qu'elle avait tant redouté pendant les dernières semaines. Elle avait effacé de la mémoire de ses parents toute trace d'elle-même. Sur les photos de famille, sur lesquelles elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, un espace vide la remplaçait. Elle avait le cœur lourd… Cela lui avait énormément coûté. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle avait hésité. C'étaient ses parents, ses piliers. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenue, quelle que fut la situation. Elle se souvenait très bien du moment où elle avait rencontré le Professeur McGonagall pour la première fois. Le Professeur lui avait remis en mains propres sa lettre d'entrée à l'école de Poudlard, et avait tout expliqué à ses parents. La jeune fille se remémorait sans peine leur tête, effarée, apeurée aussi, mais confiante toutefois, connaissant leur fille. Ils l'avaient accompagnée dans tous ses achats de pré-rentrée scolaire, à la gare avant de partir pour l'école de sorcellerie… Mais voilà, elle était seule désormais à s'en souvenir. Et cette pensée lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Avant de changer d'avis, et sachant que ce serait une grossière erreur, elle prit sa valise, et entreprit de se rendre au Terrier. Elle avait encore bien des choses à faire avant qu'ils n'aillent récupérer son meilleur ami à Little Whinging ; les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Elle avait prévu de préparer le nécessaire pour leurs prochaines péripéties. En effet, Harry, Ron et elle avaient prévu de terminer la tâche de Dumbledore : trouver et détruire les Horcruxes créés par Voldemort. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, elle en était consciente, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

oOo

Au Terrier, c'était l'effervescence lorsque la jeune sorcière était arrivée le vingt-sept juillet. Ils étaient tous en train de préparer vivement l'expédition pour ramener Harry au quartier général de l'Ordre. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire il y avait des espions à la solde de Voldemort disséminés un peu partout, surtout au Ministère. Ils avaient opté pour faire circuler une fausse rumeur sur le moment du transfert de son meilleur ami, pour avoir champ libre le soir-même, soit quatre jours avant son anniversaire.

Hermione s'était empressée de proposer son aide pour les préparatifs. Elle avait rapidement déposé ses affaires dans la chambre de Ginny, et avait rejoint Kingsley et Maugrey dans le salon. Son ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui fit part de leur plan pour récupérer Harry.

\- Nous allons utiliser du polynectar. Par équipes de deux, un adulte accompagnera chaque copie de Harry. Nous ne pourrons pas utiliser le transplanage, trop dangereux, ni les cheminées car les réseaux sont tous surveillés par le Ministère et les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il me semble jeune fille que vous savez déjà ce qu'est le polynectar, je me trompe ?

L'œil fou de l'Auror la scrutait avec attention, et Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle aurait dû se douter que leur expérience en deuxième année n'était pas passée inaperçue… Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Harry ne sera jamais d'accord pour que ses amis risquent leur vie en prenant son apparence, vous vous en doutez.

\- Comme si le gamin avait le choix, rit Maugrey. Il ne faut pas que les Mangemorts lui mettent la main dessus, et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour.

\- Quand partons-nous ?

\- Dans deux heures, Miss Granger. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer et de commencer à rassembler vos amis, lui indiqua Kingsley.

Elle acquiesça, et se dirigea vivement vers le jardin, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait ses amis en train de dégnomer le terrain pour s'occuper avant le départ. Ginny l'enlaça chaleureusement, et elles furent rapidement rejointes par Ron, qui lui montra avec plus de retenue qu'il était content de la voir. Elle aperçut les jumeaux et Bill en train de rire à gorge déployée suite à leurs exploits de dégnomage. Décidément, Hermione ne comprendrait jamais l'intérêt de faire voler ces êtres vivants, aussi nocifs puissent-ils être dans les jardins…

Ils finirent par les rejoindre, et elle croisa à nouveau le regard bleu de l'aîné de la fratrie. Elle y vit toujours autant de provocation que la veille de son départ du Terrier, début juillet. Comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, elle ne baissa pas le regard. Elle vit une nouvelle fois un petit sourire naître sur son visage balafré, alors qu'il la dépassait pour rentrer dans la demeure, suivi par Ron, Fred et George en grande discussion sur les prochaines inventions des farceurs pour leur petit business au Chemin de Traverse. Elle fut obligée de vite revenir à la réalité, Ginny s'étant lancée sur le sujet « Harry ». Son amie avait hâte de le retrouver, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas lancés dans une relation à proprement parler. Le Survivant ne voulait pas que sa future chasse aux Horcruxes ait un impact sur eux, mais il lui avait promis que lorsque tout serait terminé, les choses seraient différentes. Hermione fit un gros effort pour se concentrer sur ce que son amie lui racontait. Elle se demandait pourquoi Bill la regardait ainsi, alors qu'auparavant, c'était seulement de la bienveillance, voire de l'indifférence.

Tous réunis dans le salon, le départ était imminent. L'air grave, Molly leur promit un bon petit repas quand ils reviendraient tous sains et saufs. Elle était inquiète, son front plissé et ses petits yeux la trahissaient. Néanmoins, ils étaient prêts et déterminés à ramener leur dernier espoir au quartier général de l'Ordre. Ils avaient une mission, et comptaient la mener à bien coûte que coûte.

oOo

Ils avaient tous été ravis de retrouver Harry chez les Dursley. Arthur n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer les lieux avec attention, mais toute la petite troupe avait été rappelée à l'ordre par Maugrey. Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, l'Elu avait été fort mécontent de l'idée d'utiliser du polynectar.

Néanmoins, ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, et elle lui avait arraché une mèche de cheveux. Ils avaient ensuite été répartis par équipe de deux, et pouvait alors commencer la phase deux du plan : le retour au Terrier.

oOo

Tout s'était déroulé très vite, trop vite. Les Mangemorts étaient bel et bien au courant de leur stratagème, malgré la fausse rumeur colportée quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient été trahis par Mondingus Fletcher, qui était accompagné par Maugrey. L'Auror avait perdu la vie ce soir-là, lorsque le traitre avait transplané à la vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. George avait également perdu une oreille dans la bataille. Et Hedwige, la chouette bien aimée de Harry, s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver.

Ils étaient abattus, même si la mission était accomplie : Harry était arrivé sain et sauf au Terrier. Le moral était bas ce soir-là, tous considéraient leurs pertes, et avaient du mal à espérer gagner la guerre.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient empressés d'aller renforcer les sorts de protection autour du Terrier. Molly s'était précipitée vers son fils mutilé pour lui porter secours tous les Weasley étaient à son chevet. Ou presque. Hermione, restée en retrait, remarqua que l'aîné manquait à l'appel. C'était étrange, il aurait dû être auprès de sa famille. Pourtant, il n'était pas là. La jeune femme s'éclipsa silencieusement et partit à sa recherche.

Elle finit par entendre du bruit provenant de la salle de bain du Terrier. Elle s'approcha avec précautions de la petite pièce, qu'elle devinait faiblement éclairée grâce à la porte entrebâillée. Elle discerna la silhouette de Bill dans l'ombre. Il avait l'air d'observer ses marques de griffure sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la porte complètement et entra.

\- Que fais-tu ici Hermione ?

\- Et toi, Bill ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton de défi. Ne devrais-tu pas être avec eux, avec lui ?

\- J'ai mes propres affaires à régler. Maintenant, si tu permets, la salle de bain est occupée, lui dit-il froidement.

\- Ta plaie suinte. Laisse-moi regarder.

Il la jaugea un instant. N'avait-elle pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Apparemment non, puisqu'elle avait déjà attrapé les compresses et un flacon, sûrement pour désinfecter la plaie pensait-il. Il la vit verser un peu du liquide bleuâtre sur la compresse. Une fois qu'elle eut déposé le flacon sur le meuble à sa gauche, elle tendit la main vers le visage du jeune homme et le fit pivoter de telle sorte que sa joue balafrée se trouvait désormais complètement dans son champ de vision. Il n'avait pu résister au doux contact de la main de la jeune femme, et s'était résigné à tourner la tête, non sans la gratifier d'un regard noir. Elle ne sembla pas le voir, puisqu'elle continua sur sa lancée et approcha la compresse de son visage. Elle tapota légèrement sur le bas de la plaie, et il tressaillit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer son geste, d'un mouvement vif, il lui saisit le bras, le bloquant, et la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle. Surprise par la rapidité de Bill, elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la compresse.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Hermione ?

\- Et toi ? Je n'avais pas terminé de désinfecter la plaie !

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela hein ? C'est quoi ton objectif ? Tu devrais avoir peur, peur de ça ! Peur de moi !

Elle le fixa, fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait dans sa voix de la colère, des reproches, mais aussi de la tristesse et de la résignation.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il durcit son emprise sur elle.

\- Es-tu aveugle ? Ou bien folle ? Ma vue devrait te dégoûter, au lieu de ça tu t'obstines à me regarder, et maintenant à me soigner ? Que cherches-tu ?

\- Je…

\- Je ne mérite rien Hermione, pas un regard, pas la moindre attention. Je suis défiguré à vie, et ton petit flacon inutile n'y changera rien. N'as-tu pas entendu Mrs Pomfresh ?

\- Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni folle, ni sourde, je te remercie de t'en soucier. Lâche-moi, Bill, et laisse-moi terminer de te désinfecter.

Il se mit à rire, sans pour autant desserrer sa poigne. Même s'il la tenait fermement, elle n'avait pas mal. Elle chercha son regard, et y planta le sien.

\- Je suis sérieuse, maintenant lâche-moi.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu devrais hurler, qu'on vienne te délivrer des griffes de Bill le monstre.

Il ne riait plus. Sa souffrance avait repris le dessus, et il intensifia son regard. Hermione ne cilla pas, elle ne voulait pas s'incliner devant son manque de confiance en lui, selon elle.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, lui soutint-elle.

\- Tu en as pourtant la preuve devant tes yeux, si tu n'es pas aveugle comme tu le dis.

\- J'ai un être humain devant moi, qui souffre. Maintenant, lâche-moi, et laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr alors que tu ne laisses personne essayer ?

\- Arrête ça Hermione, tu n'en tireras rien de bon.

\- Toi par contre, tu ne veux pas continuer à vivre pleinement, tout ça à cause d'un petit bobo de rien du tout, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu oses…

\- J'ose te dire la vérité oui, c'est insignifiant ce que tu as sur le visage. Alors maintenant, arrête tes enfantillages tu veux bien ? Lâche-moi, et laisse-moi te soigner.

\- Fais pas la brave, on sait tous les deux…

\- Et on sait quoi ? Que tu débites un sacré lot d'âneries à la minute ? Je croyais que c'était le propre de Ronald, mais visiblement, c'est génétique.

Il bouillait en face d'elle, et elle le sentait. Pour autant, elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Elle voulait l'aider, elle voulait comprendre aussi pourquoi il l'avait regardée à plusieurs reprises comme il l'avait fait : l'air de provocation qu'il affichait la rendait sceptique. Elle était sûre qu'il n'attendait que l'instant où il pourrait la défier à nouveau du regard.

\- Lâche-moi, insista-t-elle en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe.

\- Non.

\- Bill, si…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Le jeune homme avait fondu sur ses lèvres, pour la faire taire. Totalement surprise par son geste, elle avait écarquillé les yeux et n'osait pas bouger – du moins du peu qu'elle le pouvait, coincée entre Bill et le mur de la salle de bain. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Elle se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là, même si, au final, la sensation des lèvres de l'aîné des Weasley était loin d'être désagréable.

Il était vrai que la jeune femme pouvait être énervante à toujours vouloir avoir gain de cause à chaque fois, et Bill s'était douté que s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement comment lui imposer le silence, il allait perdre ses moyens et s'énerver. La seule solution qui lui avait traversé l'esprit avait été de l'embrasser. Pourquoi ? C'était de sa bouche que sortaient tous ces mots dont il avait horreur depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle de bain. L'aider, lui. Il était assez grand pour savoir comment s'occuper de lui-même. Elle avait osé dire que cette blessure était sans importance… Il voulait lui montrer que, non, ce n'était pas un simple bobo insignifiant. Il était défiguré, à vie. Jamais plus il n'aurait une existence normale. Il n'aurait ni femme, ni enfant, ni métier stable, il en était persuadé. La société avait trop peur des différences, même chez les sorciers. Jamais il ne serait accepté par quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression de revivre au contact des lèvres de la meilleure amie de son petit frère, comme si, finalement, l'espoir lui était encore permis.

A cette pensée, Bill se rendit compte de son geste, et lâcha brusquement Hermione. Il s'éloigna précipitamment d'elle, et se détourna.

\- Tu devrais vraiment partir, assena-t-il.

La jeune femme fixait sa nuque avec insistance, sans répondre. Bill était mystérieux, et son cœur était autant à vif que sa blessure. Ses réactions auraient fait fuir n'importe qui en face de lui, mais pas elle. Hermione savait que si elle partait, comme il le lui demandait, il entamerait sa descente aux enfers. Et, même si elle n'avait pas été consentante, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné ne lui avait inspiré aucun dégoût. Elle avait senti le geste désespéré du jeune homme, cherchant malgré ses réticences, à s'accrocher à celle qui voulait l'aider.

Elle s'avança discrètement dans son dos, et l'enlaça. Elle le sentit se raidir à son contact, mais elle ne le lâcha pas. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, il ne se débattit pas. Elle avait gagné une bataille, elle avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ne se défasse pas de son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Personne ne se préoccupait de leur absence, ayant trop à faire avec George et Harry. Ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Doucement, elle se décala, de façon à lui faire face, veillant à garder son bras gauche sur sa taille. De sa main droite, elle vint à nouveau effleurer sa joue meurtrie avec une infime tendresse. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et la connexion entre eux se fit instantanément. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et examina son visage avec minutie. Elle promena ses doigts fins sur la peau rugueuse et abîmée du jeune homme. Le contact de la sorcière lui donna la chair de poule. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que ce moment s'achève. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Mais elle ne comptait pas s'en aller. Elle était comme hypnotisée par son regard, et par-dessus tout, elle voulait l'aider. Elle avait face à elle un homme déchiré, brisé.

Alors qu'elle continuait à explorer son visage de ses doigts, leurs yeux ne cessaient de s'observer. L'attraction était telle que Bill pencha légèrement la tête et ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, Hermione répondit à son baiser avec tendresse. L'échange fut timide de prime abord, mais rapidement, la passion vint dévorer leurs entrailles. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, et Bill enserra la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras. Alors qu'elle se collait un peu plus contre lui, il la souleva, et l'assit sur le rebord du lavabo. Entre deux baisers, il saisit sa baguette magique, posée à ses côtés, et ferma la porte. Ils se regardaient maintenant avec envie. Ayant eu son consentement silencieux, il lança un _assurdiato_ et se rua à nouveau sur les lèvres de celle qui avait finalement réussi à faire tomber les barrières qu'il avait dressées.

oOo

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de leur absence, alors même qu'ils n'étaient redescendus que bien plus tard. Molly avait pris le temps de soigner son fils avant de tous les convier à manger. Après leurs ébats, ils avaient convenu de garder leur petit manège secret. Hermione savait ce qui l'attendait pour l'année à venir, et en ces temps de guerre, elle ne voulait pas commencer quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre pleinement. Bill avait réagi de la même façon qu'elle, voulant se reconstruire avant de s'engager avec elle. Mais ils s'étaient promis silencieusement de se retrouver une fois tout cela terminé, quelle que soit l'issue de la guerre. Leurs regards complices pendant toute la durée du repas et le reste du court séjour de la jeune femme au Terrier en étaient la preuve.


End file.
